


i wanna see the way you move for me, baby

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Girl Direction, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, cis swap, cisgirl!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to the sound of buzzing and Liam's breathy little gasps. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna see the way you move for me, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannyann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyann/gifts).



> i wrote this in my brain in 10 minutes on a bus and then it took a full month to write it in real life. as you do. thanks ten zillion to stephanie and jesse, lomls, for the encouragement and beta!! i would also like to thank the leaked album for the title :)

Harry wakes up to the sound of buzzing and Liam's breathy little gasps. "'Sthat?" he mumbles, trying to blink himself awake. It's a struggle – he's got sleep crusting in the corners of his eyes – but he's confident that he'll come out on top. Liam stills next to him. The buzzing doesn't stop, but he can feel her body tense. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she says, as the room comes somewhat into focus around him. He looks over at her. Her face is flushed and she's biting her lip. "Cheers, everything is – great."

"You sound –" Harry pauses, reflecting on the catch in Liam's voice. When he places the sounds she's making, his eyes fly open. That's _one_ way to wake up, he supposes. "Are you _masturbating_?"

"I like to have at least one orgasm before breakfast," Liam says. She sighs, and Harry feels her shift in the bed. The buzzing gets louder. "You know that."

"But I usually give you those," Harry says. He tries not to pout, but he can't help it. He loves giving Liam orgasms. 

"Yeah, but I have that meeting this morning, and you looked so peaceful fast asleep," Liam says. Her voice is getting tighter now, the way it does when she's about to start gasping out his name when he's got his tongue flicking rhythmically against her clit. "My vibrator works just fine."

"Your – " Harry breaks off and sits straight up. This is a new development. "Your _vibrator_?"

"I told you I had one," Liam says. "Months ago. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, but I've never seen you _use_ it," Harry says, and he pushes down the covers. 

Liam has got both of her hands pushed down the pair of Harry's boxers that she wears to sleep in. He can see at least one of them shifting under the thin cotton, but he can't see what they're _doing_ , so he reaches forward and pushes a finger under the elastic waistband. "May I?"

Liam laughs, breath hitching. She lifts her hips a little and smiles at him. "Be my guest," she says, so he tugs them down until he can see her holding the black tip of her little vibrator against the underside of her clit. She grins at him and spreads her legs open wider, parting her folds open with the thumb and middle finger of her other hand to show off the way that she's pushing the little protruding nub of her clit down against the vibrator tip, rubbing it with her index finger. 

"Fuck," Harry breathes, reverently, watching the way that Liam's fingers slip against herself, slick from where she's probably rubbed them against her entrance, maybe slid them inside herself to draw out the moisture. He reaches forward to touch, but holds back. This might be some kind of sacred girl thing – Niall has certainly implied as much. If it is, he doesn't want to interrupt.

"You can touch," Liam says, and she twists her neck so that she's grinning across at him, eyes sparkling with mirth and arousal, so Harry reaches forward and rests a finger against the buzzing tip of the vibrator.

"Feels funny," he says, revelling at the way the plastic, warm from the running batteries and from Liam's heat, feels, buzzing against her flesh.

"Feels _fantastic_ ," corrects Liam, and she pushes her hips up again, so Harry draws her boxers all the way off and pushes up onto one side, propping himself on his elbow so he can reach past the vibrator and work two fingers inside her.

It doesn't take very long – Harry pumps his fingers in and out of Liam's slick, tight entrance, and marvels at the way he can feel the buzz of the vibrator against her skin as he does so. He watches her face work, eyes squeezed shut tight and mouth screwing up, forming silent words with her tongue flicking between her teeth as she bears down with the vibrator, her fingers working against her clit. Harry keeps a steady rhythm, thrusting his fingers into her, letting them slip apart, scissoring when they're buried deep, but mostly he just watches her. Her hair is tangling in her face and her lips, already generally plump and luscious, are bitten to a mesmerizing fullness. 

"So fucking gorgeous," Harry murmurs, and Liam blinks her eyes open and she smiles at him, clenching around his fingers as she comes.

"I know I am," she says, breathlessly, as she comes down from her orgasm. She clicks the vibrator off and splays her arm out, lets it roll onto her nightstand. 

A little thrill shudders through Harry. He's a teenage boy, he's always been interested in sex on some level with pretty much every girl he ever sees, but the moment he stopped being careful about trying to categorise the girls in the band as Like Sisters was the day he'd stumbled into their dressing room to find Liam, wearing only her sensible stage bra and a pair of grey cotton knickers, scrutinising herself in the mirror. 

"Oh, hey, Hazza," she'd said, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Everything all right, Li?" he'd asked. He'd seen Niall doing this kind of thing before, but mostly leaning in to pop a pimple on her chest that formed under her stage makeup. 

"Yeah," Liam had said, tossing her hair back and pursing her lips at herself. "I was just thinking that I look very – traditional."

"You're very pretty," Harry had said, loyally. He wasn't any good with girls feeling insecure about themselves, but he could try. 

But Liam had surprised him, and it had surprised him right out of his attempts to think of her as someone totally unattainable. "No, I know I'm very sexy," she'd said, winking at him and pursing her lips, and – wow. She was right; she was very sexy. "Just in a traditional way."

"Uh. That's not a bad thing, is it?" Harry had asked. He didn't know the script for this kind of conversation in particular.

"No," Liam had said. "But I think I might stop straightening my hair, maybe get a piercing. Besides my ears."

Harry's dick had twitched at the thought, and at Liam's confident smile. "Yes," he had said, quickly, and Liam had laughed. 

"You like that idea, do you, Haz?" she'd said.

"I mean," Harry had said, but he forgot to be embarrassed when Liam whirled around in a cloud of her spicy, citrusy perfume and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cheers, Harry, you're a good friend," she'd said, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

Harry had tried to be really, really good and not wank over the thought later that night, but even though his intentions were really good, they weren't enough to keep him from gasping out her name in his shower that night. Louis, who'd been asleep in their shared room, had made fun of him for _weeks_.

Harry blinks. That was years ago; now Liam's his girlfriend and he gets to make her come, like, all the time, which is excellent. Speaking of – "When's your meeting this morning?"

"Me and Lou have got that thing for our company and stuff soon," Liam says, and she glances at their alarm clock. "I guess I don't have to leave for another half-hour or so?"

"Good," Harry says, and rolls over onto his stomach. His cock presses into the bed. It's nice, but it could be nicer. "Do you need to shower before you go?"

"I _should,_ " Liam says. "Why?"

"Was just thinking," says Harry. "Could give you another orgasm before you go, instead."

"Oh," Liam says, and she laughs a little, breathlessly. "Yeah, I guess that would be alright too."

So Harry scoots over to Liam, still on his belly, biting his lip at the way the silky sheets drag against his cock as he moves. He reaches down and arranges it so that it's lined up, thick and out of the way, and leans in to kiss Liam – first at her belly button and down her taut abs until he's nosing through her soft, damp curls.

Licking Liam out is Harry's second favourite sex act, after the few occasions when they've had have enough time for her to tie him up for hours and bring him to the edge over and over, and also one of his favourite non-performing-related activities, full stop. Liam likes it too, the way he fucks into her with his tongue long enough to really savour her musky taste before thrumming his tongue over her clit over and over again, fast and hard until she's mewling, sprawled out across the bed, her hands fisting into the sheets and her stomach clenching in these visible little flurries as she tries to hold off coming a little bit longer. 

Liam loves trying to make her orgasms stronger through self-delaying tactics. Harry doesn't completely understand – he respects it, but with a little bemusement – but there was that time he fingered her between every single one of her costume changes until she was gasping and biting her lip and they had to go back on stage, and about twenty seconds after he went down on his knees in front of her and started licking her out, Zayn and Louis tussling over who got first shower backstage and Niall slipping into the shower while they were preoccupied with their discussion, Liam actually _squirted_ , which is the sexiest thing that Harry has ever seen in all of his nineteen years of life. And he gets to have sex with Liam on a daily basis, so he's seen a lot of sexy things lately.

Liam also likes it when Harry digs his hands into the meat of her thighs, really holds them open and down as he flicks his tongue over her clit so that she can't move them, so he does that to, determinedly nipping at her clit every few swipes just to get her even more riled up.

Since she's already come once, her second orgasm comes a lot quicker. Harry can tell by the way that she clenches her thighs, muscles flexing against his hand, and the way that his chin gets a little damper. He presses soothing kisses to her clit, and then again to her still-heaving belly, and slowly kisses his way up her body until he can slide his lips against hers, softly.

"Love you," he tells her, happily. He's still hard as a fucking rock, but even though he loves orgasms more than he loves anything else in the world besides One Direction and Liam (and his mum and Gemma, but he tries not to think about them during these kinds of situations), he loves Liam's orgasms just as much as his own. Maybe even more than his own.

Well. Probably not more, but it's close.

"You too, babe," Liam tells him languidly, kissing his cheek. She reaches down and gives his cock a cheeky, friendly squeeze. "You all right there?"

"You and Lou have that meeting," Harry says, shrugging. "I can jerk off in the shower later. Think about the noises you just made. I'll be fine."

"I have, like, ten more minutes before I have to dress," Liam says, after checking the time on her phone. She pauses for a moment, and then draws her t-shirt over her head and then there she is, fully nude in front of him. "What if I want to ride you instead?"

Harry's mouth goes dry. "Yes, please," he says, rolling onto his back. Liam can have a third orgasm and he can have a first, how excellent. "That would be – yes. Perfect. Good. Clever girl."

Liam laughs happily. "Lou never gets to meetings on time, anyway," she says, and leans over the side of the bed to get a condom. 

"Whatever would you have done if I hadn't woken up?" Harry asks, biting his lip as he watches Liam rip the package open and take the condom out.

Liam laughs louder. She always laughs more after orgasms. It's one of Harry's top seven Liam facts. "Would've got myself off with my vibrator and actually had time for a shower, I reckon," she says, giving his cock a lazy pump and then rolling the condom down, carefully. "You know me, I never properly wake up till I come at least once."

"Oh," Harry says. "Next time wake me up even if you don't want me to join in so I can watch."

"I can do that," Liam says, and she slings a leg over him, rises up so that she's straddling him. She takes his cock in hand and lines it up and leans down to kiss him, sinking down as she does. Harry does his best not to bite her lip with the way that she feels, but it's hard. 

Heh. Hard.

Liam twists her hips a little, and Harry raises his hands to them automatically, holding her down firm on his cock for a moment before rolling his hips up against her. She feels so lovely. He's not going to last five minutes, especially if she – well. Does exactly what it is she does:

Liam reaches up, trails a hand over her body and up her stomach till it's cupping one of her tits. She pinches a nipple and bites her lip and shakes her hair so that her early-morning curls tumble down. She's growing out her undercut, and the soft shorter hairs fall into her face as she lets her head loll back. The soft, watery light forcing its way through the gap in their curtains illuminates her, so it looks like she's wearing a crown of dawn. He can't help but watch the way her tits bounce as she rises up on him and sinks back on, sharp and fast and so, so tight and good. Her stomach is clenched with the effort, and she's so beautiful that Harry lets go of one of her hips so that he can move his hand forward and down till his thumb is resting firmly against her clit. 

Her eyes fly open, and she smiles down at him, and she's the prettiest, sexiest girl he's ever had the pleasure of being inside at half seven in the morning on a sleepy Thursday. He rubs his thumb in tiny circles and feels the way she clenches around him. It's a purposeful, I-want-to-make-you-come sort of clench, and it's always, always incredibly effective, because every time she does this, Harry never lasts more than another minute. 

It's true today, too – she rises up and sinks down, hips twisting against his only a few more times before he's coming with a shout, spunk spilling stickily into his condom. 

"Want you to come again, too," he pants, as she slumps against him.

"Don't know if I can," she confesses, leaning in to kiss his cheek again. "But this was still really fun, right?"

Harry pouts. He wanted Liam to come three times before breakfast. "But I want you to," he tells her, and tilts his head up for a kiss.

She gives it to him, sliding her lips slowly over his, licking over the seam of his mouth gently until he lets it part. He shivers at the way she's slowly working her tongue until it's making slick little passes over his own. It makes him think of blowjobs, and if he wasn't slowly softening inside her, condom sticky against his dick, he's pretty sure The Big Banana would take definite interest in blowjobby kisses.

When Liam breaks the kiss, she keeps her mouth close to his, near enough that he can feel the warm puffs of her breath against his lips. "How about," she says, and reaches up to tangle a hand in his hair. "We save that third orgasm for when I get back?"

"You drive a hard bargain," Harry tells her, but he slides his hands back to her hips to help her up off him. As he carefully takes the condom off and ties a knot in the end, a thought strikes him. "I can't wait till you get that thing."

"What thing?" Liam asks. She kisses him on the cheek again and then gets up, unsteadily walking to her closet door, taking her hairbrush off their bureau on the way. Instead of going in and picking out clothes, though, she just surveys herself in the mirror hung on the door, a faint, smug smile playing around her lips.

"That IUD thing," Harry says. "I want to eat myself out of you."

There's a clatter, and when Harry sits up, alarmed, he sees that Liam has dropped her hairbrush. "Well," she says. "I'd like that, yes."

"Good," Harry says. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and throws the condom towards the rubbish bin. It misses. Gross. "You should go to your meeting dressed like that."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Liam says, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes, I would," Harry says. He wants Liam to be naked for always. 

"In my meeting with Louis and some fusty old men?"

"I'm not bothered," Harry says. He wants everyone to know how gorgeous his girlfriend is.

Liam laughs, but she goes into her closet and comes out with jeans and a very smart shirt. "You wouldn't be," she says, and then Harry has to sit through the terrible process of watching her put clothing on. 

She's still gorgeous with it on, because she's always really sexy and gorgeous, but it's the principal of the thing. "How long will your meeting take?"

"Awwww, Haz," Liam says, coming over to ruffle his hair. "Are you missing me already?"

Maybe. "No."

"Make us a really good lunch and I'll be back in time to eat it," Liam promises. She pauses. "And if you were thinking of trying my vibrator out while I was gone, use a condom, yeah? It's not sanitary otherwise."

And then she's gone, in a cloud of Liam-smell, clattering into their bathroom to brush her teeth and slap on some mascara and lippy and a spritz of One Direction's official perfume and throw her hair in a messy bun – Harry knows her routine even better than he knows his own, by now – and Harry is left glancing between the door swinging shut behind her and the little black vibrator on the nightstand. 

He's just. He's so fucking in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://dulosis.tumblr.com) | [reblog thread](http://dulosiswrites.tumblr.com/post/67339835208/fic-i-wanna-see-the-way-you-move-for-me-baby)


End file.
